


I Miss Missing You Now and Then...

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluffy, Genderbending, M/M, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, death of a sibling, fluffy af, gay relationship, past depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's parents split up when he was much younger and thought the world was over. Marin was always the outcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

"Your father and I have decided..." 

My mom said with her perfectly aged hands crossed over her lap. Her ankle was shaking spastically and her lips were pulled tight against her teeth. 

"We have decided our relationship is no longer formed out of love for each other, and we are going to split up..." 

I wanted to scream. The agony of knowing that one day your family was perfect and the next, your entire life as you knew it was over. 

My heart ached with knowing that, my parents didn't stay together because they loved each other, it was Felix and I that kept them from separating. Felix would be devastated if he had been home and seen the hurt on my face alone.

Dad's cold façade had been broken to reveal a sad soul that was tired of waiting. I was tired of waiting too. I knew this day would come, I'd just hoped it wouldn't come until I moved away and didn't have to face them anymore. I slowly started to process that, my life was almost over. 

What was once the caring resect for my mother, deteriorated into an uncontrollable hate. Her once beautiful features were now those of a distant memory, a skeleton of the past.

 

But things change,

and I'd have to accept it.


	2. I Can Still Taste The Ocean, Like It Was Today...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

The raindrops splashed down and hit my cheeks softly. I held my hand out to cup some of the droplets that cascaded down from the sky and left the earth soaked. Feeling their soft kisses on my skin soothed my nerves and calmed my racing thoughts. Paris would be very different then home. I sighed softly and wiped the cold droplets off of my cheeks and went back inside. 

"Marin, sweetie? Are you outside?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm just outside." I said yelling down into the bakery.

"Be careful, Marin. Don't stay out to long." She said warning me of the long term effects of rain (known as a cold).

I went back inside of my room and sat down on my chair in fro t of my computer. How was I, freak of the week, supposed to survive highschool? I sighed again. I should explain why I don't fit in... I'm gay. I get that its not as bad as other people's admissions, but I was bullied at my old school because of it. I felt ashamed that I was so different. Most boys in my grade would talk about the beautiful girls, but I would be thinking of them. My ex-best friend told everyone about my secret. I hated him for that. But, I can't change what he did. 

And sadly, I can't change what I did either. 

"Marin, finish getting ready. You'll have to start walking to your new school, soon."

"Okay, Mama." I said pulling my dark blue blazer over my crisp white T-shirt,  
"I'm coming."


	3. Waking Up To The Start Of The End Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is screwed.

"Adrien, I hope you understand attending public school against your father's will may get you into serious trouble." Nathalie said cautiously to the blonde boy.

"Nathalie, he said it was okay if I bring a bodyguard, which I am. Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything too dangerous." 

I said slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Nathalie pursed her lips and let out a small sigh.

"Alright, Adrien. I suppose we will see you at the end of the day. Stay out of trouble." She said locking eyes with me. I nodded and exited the car.

I walked into the building and began to search for classroom 302, the basic language class that taught French origins and phonetics. It was actually harder than it sounded. When I found the room, I saw a lot of unfamiliar people except for-

"ADRIKINS!!!" A screechy female voice said coming towards me. 

"Oh, hey Clo..." I said smiling nervously and accepting her hugs and kisses. 

"I didn't think your dad would've let you to school. But I suppose it's because I'm here, I think your dad likes me..." She said twirling her butterscotch blonde hair around her pointer finger. 

"Oh, yeah. Maybe..." I said distastefully. My father wasn't really fond of anyone, let alone myself included. So why would he like Chloe anymore?

I held my bag close as I sat down and pulled out an empty notebook. Just then a loud crash came from the front if the room. I was startled so I looked up to see a boy around my age who had fallen.

"Watch where you're going, Marin!" Chloe said with an evident sneer on her face. This made me frown in distaste.

"Sorry..." He said looking up. 

That was the moment I knew my life was totally changing. For the better or worse was a question that ran through mind as I studied his beautiful features.

The first thing I processed was his blue-bell eyes that reminded me of dolls I used to pass along the street as a child. He had porcelain skin that made him look more doll-like than I had noticed previously. His lips were a dull red that seemed to be natural, unlike most of the girls in our class who could only dream of sharing the delicate feature with him. Lastly, the shock of his blue-black hair snapped me out of staring. It reminded me of little flowers that used to line the edge of the beach at his parents summer house. The memory was still painful, but a lot duller than it used to be.

Marin walked to the desk behind me and sat down with the other new student, Alya I think it was.

In the pit of my stomach, I felt a slight fluttering feeling. Every time I tried to focus on the teacher during the lesson, j just couldn't. 

'What is going on?' I thought silently, letting myself wander back in time to admire the blue-bell eyed boy that changed my life.


	4. It's Not Okay And I'm Not Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty beginnings :p

I blushed when I realized the cute blonde boy was staring at me. He had pretty emerald eyes that shone with traces of excitement that seemed natural. I was curious about him since he didn't seem like he had been here as long as the rest of the class. 

"Hey, freak! Stop staring at Adrien." 

Chloe said sneering at me with visible distaste. Adrien's face twisted into a tight frown. I flushed pink in shame and glared at her,

"You don't know what you're talking about."

I whipped around and sat down in the row behind Adrien with Alya, my newest friend.

"Sometimes I just can't stand her." I said sitting down and groaning into my gray sweater and pulling it's soft material over my mouth.

"Me too, Marin. But it looks like you've gotten yourself an admirer." She said gently elbowing me a a blushing Adrien turned around quickly and coughed nervously into his palm. I blushed and averted my gaze.

******************** 

After school, I walked home in the cool breeze of early autumn in Paris. I inhaled the sharp air and let it tickle my lungs. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips and I continued down the nearly empty street.

"Hey!" I heard before I turned around and came face to face with Adrien Agreste. 

"Oh, h-hey." I said smiling with a nervous blush spread over my cheeks.

"I'm sorry about Chloe, earlier. She had no right to speak to you like that..."

"Oh! That? No, no it's fine I'm used to it." I soon regretted what I had said and cursed internally.

"What do you mean your used to it?" He said with a concerned undertone to his voice.

"It's really nothing..." I said getting the slightest bit angry at him for pushing me to an answer.

"Marin, I'm just trying to help-"

"MAYBE I DONT WANT YOUR HELP!" I said sprinting the opposite direction, leaving Adrien in my dust.

If I was good at anything; 

It was running away from my problems.


End file.
